Sorry
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *song-fic* "When I say I'm sorry can you forgive me? when I say I will always be there will you believe, will you believe in me?"  Miz/OC


**Song: **Sorry  
**Artist: **Daughtry

**.x.**

_Prologue_

_It was the anniversary of when they first met. Everything was supposed to go excellent—she token the time out of her day to at least get one perfect present for her boyfriend of two years, and she didn't expect him to do…._THIS! _What does that mean, exactly? Well.._

_Haylie just made it to the hotel, receiving a text from her boyfriend stating to meet him in his room because he wanted to give her something, so she had agreed, but what happened in that room she didn't expect that to happen at all._

"_565, 565." Haylie kept on muttering to herself because she always kept on forgetting the room number for the longest time, and she didn't want to keep on asking him every single time, so she took it upon herself to actually remember the room, and hopefully she did as she knocked on the door lightly, but didn't receive an answer, so she knocked on the door again, still no answer. This time, the Punk Diva was getting a little bit frustrated that she would forgot the room number…._AGAIN! _After knocking on the door again, and _still _didn't receive an answer, Haylie remembered that she has the room key to the room, so she digged into her purse, retrieved it, and got herself in the room, and what she saw, she cursed in her head about wanting to go back in her room after the second knock…_

…_what she saw was her boyfriend cheating on her with her on screen best friend Talia Kiley._

_**Will you listen to my story?  
It just be a minute  
How can I explain  
Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you  
How can I cause you so much pain**_

"_Haylie, I can explain…" Mike started._

"_No, nothing could be explained here Mizanin, you'd fucked up for the third time, first time with my childhood friend I handled it, she explained it to me and I understood, second time with her _again, _I handled that as well, same thing goes, she explained her case and I understood her, but the third time with my on screen best friend? Sorry, we're through." Haylie said, and trying to not cry as she exited the room._

"_Haylie…" Mike whispered as he felt like he was going to cry herself._

_Two Months Later_

It was two months since the break up between Haylie and Mike, Haylie moved on from that arrogant jackass and onto the person that makes her feel like a princess, even though they have some distance issues, they still love herself, Haylie moved on onto her only Long Island "family" Bryan Stone, but the problem is that, Mike hasn't moved on from Haylie, she was basically his world, and without her, she basically had nothing. Even winning the WWE Championship wasn't that special to him if he didn't have Haylie to enjoy it with, so, he tried to make things right with the Punk Diva and even tried to re-build the friendship with her, by walking to her locker room and knocked on the door. "_Can you hold on for a minute?" _He heard Haylie say as she was possibly getting ready for the night. Few moments later, she opened the door wearing a orange and black striped tube top that just covered her breasts, black low rise skinny jeans, orange converse & orange and black mesh arm warmers. Her blond hair was in a side pony tail, why in the heck does she have to wear his favourite outfit during this time.

"What do you want?" Haylie asked with her natural bitchy attitude. Crap, looks like Mike has to work from scratch to get on her good side.

"Look I know two—"

"I know what happened two months ago, you "loved" me, then ended up fucking my on screen friend." Haylie replied.

"I know and that is a t—"

"You're gonna say 'I know and that's a terrible mistake'. Mike, I know how the hell your brain works, you say that, I break up with Bryan, crawl my sorry blond ass over to you, you love me, then end up fucking one of my friends, who luckily end up pleading their case over how _you _came on to _them, _and not the other way around, and I end up forgiving them, making us friends again, but I just can't do that again—Talia was the last person I would ever forgive, and I couldn't forgive you for the third time, and that was why I ended the relationship." Haylie said as she closed the door on the Parma native, but he stuck his foot in between the door and it's frame, making the door not close completely.

_**When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me**_

Haylie re-opened her locker room door to see Mike's pleading face and hearing him say, "Please Smarties, just listen to what the hell I have to say, then you would have the decision whether to believe my sorry ass or not?" Mike asked, still having the pleading look on his face.

Haylie sighed, running a hand through her blond hair, thinking for a few minutes before saying, "Fine, but you got a minute."

"What basically happened that night two months ago was, I was waiting for you to come there because I had to give you something, and then I heard a knock on the door, so I thought it was you, but when I opened it up, I saw Talia just kiss me, and….you know the rest." Mike said with a sigh and a slap on the thighs with his hands.

"What was it that you wanted to give to me in the first place?" Haylie asked.

With another sigh, the Parma native reached into his back jean pocket and retrieved a little box, and without him opening it, the Long Island native gasped, knowing what was inside. "You…you…" Haylie stammered out, not getting the full sentence out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I wanted to propose to you, but, you broke up with me before I even got a chance to ask you the question." Mike said with a shrug of his shoulders.

_**When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe, will you believe in me?**_

Haylie was at a lose of words. Her now ex-boyfriend wanted to propose to them on the anniversary when they first met—and if she didn't walk in on them fucking each other, then he would've asked her, and of course, she would of said yes, but now, they were distant from each other, Haylie dating someone else that cares more about her then Mike ever had in his life, and Mike well…he was trying to get Haylie back in her arms….where she belonged, but that wasn't going to happen according to the Punk Diva…or is she wrong on that statement?

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." Haylie said as she finally actually closed the door in Mike's face. When she did that, she walked over and sat on the bench that was in the room, placed her head in her hands and started to cry her eyes out. 'What if I did something completely different that would re-create my future?' Haylie thought as she was creating scenarios in her mind that she now knows that wouldn't happen in real life. Few moments later, she heard her favourite song, _Butterscotch 2.0 _by Ke$ha play somewhere in the room, the Punk Diva got up, grabbed her cell phone, checked the caller I.D to see that it was Bryan that was calling her.

"_Hey baby, what's up?" _Bryan asked.

"Nothing." Haylie said.

"_What's wrong Haylie?" _Bryan asked, automatically knowing that the tone of voice Haylie doesn't use a lot.

"Nothing." Haylie repeated.

"_Haylie, I know when you're lying to me, just tell me what's bothering you, you know you can tell me anything." _Bryan said.

Haylie sighed before continuing to say, "I just talked to my ex a few minutes ago."

"_The guy who cheated on you two months ago ex?" _Bryan asked.

"Yeah that one, he was trying to have me forgive him." Haylie replied.

"_How did that turn out?" _Bryan asked.

Haylie knew that she didn't want him to go down that path, but she allowed him anyways by saying, "Before I caught him cheating on me, he wanted to propose to me." Haylie said, then started to cry.

"_Don't cry Hay, you still love him, right?" _Bryan asked.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong Bryan I love you with all of my heart—but he was the one who properly stole my heart." Haylie said.

"_I understand if you love him as much as you love me." _Bryan said.

"Yeah." Haylie replied.

_**All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse, no explanation  
Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own**_

_The Day After the Incident_

_Knock, knock, knock, "Haylie can I talk to you for a few minutes?"_

_The next day after Haylie witnessed her boyfriend cheating on her, she was locked up in her room with her brother, her crying on his shoulder and wanting to get away from this world. _

_Josh got up from his spot next to his sister, opened the door, got up in Mike's face and said, "Listen here bastard, why would Haylie want to talk to your sorry ass for what you did to her last fucking night?" Oh boy, a pissed off brother, what's new?_

"_I know that Haylie would want to murder me Josh, and I didn't say anything about her talking to me, I just want to talk to her my side of what happened." Mike said. "Please, I'll keep it short."_

_Josh thought about it for a moment before saying, "You better keep it fucking short bastard." Before closing the door in Mike's face. A few moments later, the door was opened to reveal a teary-eye Haylie say, "Yeah?"_

"_Look Haylie, I know what I did was wrong, I understand that—"_

"_If you understand it, then why did you do it?" Haylie asked._

_Mike didn't say anything for the few moments of awkward silence as because he was trying to think of something to say, and when he _did _come up with something, Haylie quickly took advantage to the opportunity of saying, "That's what I thought—you would rather fuck some other girl than your girlfriend?" Haylie asked him before closing the door in his face._

_**When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me**_

"_Please Haylie?" Mike pleaded as he pounded on the door. "Just listen to me, I can—" But he was cut off by Josh opening the door and straight punching him in the jaw, making the Parma native stumble back a little, then Josh asked, "If you two go back together again, and if you pull a stunt like that ever, I would literally cut you like I was cutting a piece of fucking meat and bury each part of your body in each of the fucking states, and fucking Canada if I fucking have to, you understand me Mizanin?"_

"_Ye—ye—yes Josh." Mike stumbled at the sentence. _NOW _he understood why Josh was overprotective of his little sister, so he would protect her from vicious freaks like himself._

_Present_

Mike was in his locker room, thinking about how the hell he's getting Haylie back to him—and also starting to think over how now every single fucking plan of his isn't going to work because Haylie doesn't want to go back to him, not after the three times that he cheated on her…well technically he cheated on her with two girls total, the first girl he cheated on her with happened twice, so….yeah. After all of that, she doesn't want to go back to him—even if she was flat out drunk.

"Man I fucked up _real _bad." He said to himself as he ran a hand through his light brown hair, and felt a hot stingy tear run down his cheek and as he rubbed it away with his right thumb, more started to fall down, making him silently cry his blue eyes out. "Please…" He whispered. "Come back."

_**When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there**_

_**Will you believe, will you believe in me?**_

Haylie was pacing in the locker room, contemplating on what she should do—continue the relationship that she had with Bryan, or end it off to be with Mike? After pacing for a good five minutes, she sat back on the bench, grabbed her phone and called Bryan, only to get his answering machine.

"_Hey this is Bryan, sorry I've missed your call, but do whatever this thing needs for you to do and I'll return your call as soon as possible, and if this is Haylie calling, I love you sweetie with all my heart."_

Haylie smiled at that message as she heard a beep, but she wasn't going to be smiling at when she was going to say what she was going to say.

"_Hey Bryan, this is Haylie, I know I should probably do this over text, that way it gets to you faster, but doing it like this, it would let you hear my voice when I say this: I got to end this relationship. You know the reasons why, I just hope you understand it."_

She hung up her phone, literally threw it across the room and continue to cry…and was a little surprised when she thought she ran out of tears at this point with all of the constant crying. She got up off of the bench, walked out of the room and was now on the hunt for another one, hoping that he would forgive her for the way she was acting.

_**If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul  
And if I promise you I'll regain control  
Will you open your door?  
And let me in take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been, who I've been**_

_Knock, knock, knock, knock_

Haylie waited outside the Awesome One's locker room, waited a few moments before seeing the door opened. "Yeah?" He asked. The response that the Punk Diva gave to him was a kiss on the lips. Few moments later, she let go and said, "Can you take me back?"

_**When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me**_

_**When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe, will you believe in me?**_

"_I _take _you _back? Isn't it the other way 'round?" Mike asked.

"Yeah doofus I know that. I was just asking that because I'd realized how much of a bitch that I was acting…or how I made my brother act around you for the past two months, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for that." Haylie replied.

"But aren't you dating that Bryan guy?" Mike asked.

"I broke it off." Haylie replied.

"Why? I thought you'd loved that guy to death?" Mike asked.

"I do—but not as much as I love you." Haylie said with a sly smile on her face.

"So you dumped a guy who is possible more awesome than me _for _me?" Mike asked.

Haylie nodded, then kissed his lips one more time, and that brought a heart warming smile on her face.

_**When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry**_

"So, can you forgive me?" Both said at the same time.

Haylie nodded _yes _for the response to the question, then had Mike bear-hugged her and heard him say, "You don't even know how happy I am right now."

"Well I'm sure you're happy. Now put my down before I murder you." Haylie said as Mike finally put her down.

"Oh, sorry Smarties." Mike said as he kissed the top of her head.

_**When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe**_


End file.
